The present invention relates to fishing gears, and relates more particularly to an electric shock type fishing gear which discharges electricity to strike the fish being arrested as the fish struggles with the treble hooks.
While fishing with a fishing tackle everyone wishes to catch big fishes. However, when a big fish is caught by the treble hook, it is not easy to pull it out of the water, and one may have to battle against the fish being caught for a long time in order to catch it up. While fighting against the fish, the fishing line or the treble hook may be broken by the fish, and the fish may escape.